Lie Detector
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Wasabi knows GoGo would never lie to him, but GoGo can't take any chances when it comes to the guy she loves, so she enlists Baymax's lie detector mode to make sure Wasabi hears her loud and clear.


"Turn it back on," GoGo ordered, grabbing Hiro by the shoulder and stopping him from leaving the lab.

"What?" Hiro asked, surprised. Usually, GoGo didn't interfere with him. And usually, she didn't let their team projects interfere with her real life.

"The lie detector, Hiro. Turn it on. I want to have an honest conversation with Wasabi."

"I detected that you do not lie, GoGo," Baymax helpfully stated. GoGo shrugged, using her other arm to grab Wasabi before he could slink away.

"But Wasabi does." Wasabi gulped, not wanting to be called out by his girlfriend.

"Not to you!" He said, near panicking.

"If you don't lie then there's absolutely no reason to be scared of this, is there?"

"There's no reason to do this..." He whimpered.

"I just want to talk. Just you, me, and Baymax."

"I'm not leaving my robot with you," Hiro tried to argue, but you don't argue with GoGo, because GoGo doesn't ask for much. Every now and then, she would just ask them to woman up and let her be herself.

"Hiro, please, this doesn't concern you."

"Why does it concern Baymax, then?"

"It's not about Wasabi, or Baymax, or you. There just some things I have to say to my boyfriend so that he knows I'm not lying." Baymax, who had just had his lie detector chip put back in, dinged in agreement.

"That is correct," Baymax informed Hiro.

"Okay, get him back to the cafe in two hours."

"Probably only need one."

"It's not a race, GoGo, I can tell this is important, so take your time," Hiro advised, as Wasabi waited nervously on the side.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"Let's just sit down..." Wasabi frowned.

"Are _we_ in trouble?" He reached for her hand, which she let him take. He studied her face, his face crinkled up in worry, searching for any sign that they were over.

"No," Baymax dinged that she was truthful.

"GoGo, you're worrying me." _Ding_.

"You're always worried, Wasabi, and that's what I want to talk about." _Ding_.

"I'm sorry, I can stop," _Buzz_, "I'll be better, for you." _Ding. _

"I don't expect you to magically stop worrying, Wasabi." _Ding._

"Then, what?" He asked, peering into her eyes, trying not to dig his fingernails into his skin out of stress.

"Wasabi, I love you," She said it out loud, not tearing her eyes away from his, making sure he heard those words, making sure he heard the _ding_. He blinked like he was about to cry.

"I love you too." _Ding._ He usually hesitated with things like these, with any statement bolder than a coffee order he always thought and rehearsed, taking his sweet time. But this came instantly like he didn't have to think. This was something he was sure of.

"That's why I want to help you, Wasabi. But I'm not strong enough, I'm not enough." _Ding_.

"What? No, that's crazy, GoGo, you're perfect for me, you're just enough." _Ding_.

"No, not like that, Wasabi, I want to take the weight of all your problems off your shoulders, but I can't." _Ding_.

"What...? I don't understand..." _Ding_.

"I will help you through everything I can," _ding_, "but I think that you need to get actual help." _Ding_.

Wasabi stared at her, and then his head dropped, so she wouldn't see that he was close to tears. GoGo saw what was happening and gripped his hand tighter so he wouldn't pull away.

"I know you feel attacked right now, I know you." _Ding_.

"But I want what's best for you and for us, Wasabi." _Ding_.

"And that might just mean going to therapy." _Ding_. GoGo tried to get him to look at her but he couldn't.

"You don't understand..." _Buzz_.

"Therapy is very beneficial to treat many mental health conditions," Baymax helpfully supplied. Wasabi stood up and forcefully pulled his hand away from GoGo. She wasn't upset by his behavior, wasn't stunned that he would be angry. She would be angry too if someone said these exact same words.

"Listen, Wasabi! I get it! It sucks to be told you need help. I've been there." _Ding_.

"I'm not saying you're worse off than anyone else." _Ding_.

"I'm not saying you're less than anyone else." _Ding_.

"But you are hurting, and I can't watch that anymore." _Ding_. There was a catch in her throat like she was about to cry as well. Wasabi still couldn't look at her. He wasn't mad, just scared beyond belief. He sank to the ground, head in his arms, and she sank down next to him.

"I'm scared." _Ding_. GoGo looked back at the robot and waved him away, and Baymax went to go charge for a while.

"I know you are."

"I'm scared of what they'll find when they cut me open."

She tried to crack a joke, "You know it's therapy and not surgery, right?"

"They might as well be the same. They'll take me apart and when they do they'll see that I'm not fixable." GoGo's heart hurt when she heard that.

"No, Wasabi, that's not true. You're not broken beyond repair. You just need some better parts."

"Everything was supposed to be in its place. I wasn't supposed to be busted up. I was supposed to be perfect for you."

"I could never date a perfect guy," GoGo said slipping an arm through his, trying to get him to open up a bit. He snorted a little, swiping at his eyes.

"He'd drive you insane," he laughed.

"No one needs you to be perfect," GoGo promised.

"I don't think I can stop trying to be," Wasabi muttered. GoGo sighed.

"I can't just watch you hurt anymore, you know that, right? I love you so much, but I hate watching you hurt."

"I still don't think I'm fixable," he whispered.

"I just need you to trust me."

"I do." He looked up and smiled at her weakly.

"I've got to get Baymax back to the Lucky Cat..."

"I'll drive you," he offered.

"Sure. Just promise me you'll think about this?"

"I will, I promise..."

* * *

**If I get nothing I will write a sequel to this story I'm definitely writing a sequel I love this pairing and I don't care if anyone reviews anymore. But uh, review if you want.**


End file.
